1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stranded wire binder.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, it is well known to bind a stranded wire in such a situation. For example, reinforcing bars or steel frames for a scaffold are binded by using the stranded wires for temporarily fixing the scaffold at a building site. A thermal insulating material wound on pipes for air conditioning is also fixed temporarily by the stranded wires. A roof is tiled over by using the stranded wires such as copper. A gutter is secured to fixings therefor by means of the stranded wires. Plants are secured to poles posts for gardening by means of the stranded wire. In gardening, a number of bamboo sticks are binded by the stranded wires for building a bamboo fence. Further, a package or crating materials are binded by the stranded wires in packing operations of a big package or a heavy baggage.
Binding of the stranded wire is carried out in such steps of gripping a stranded wire binder 100, as shown in FIG. 10, and a turning portion of a stranded wire W in the shape of U-letter is hooked on a tip portion of the binder, as shown in FIG. 14. Then, the tip portion of the stranded wire binder 100 is hooked on portions of the stranded wire which are formed in twofold and the stranded wire binder 100 is swung about the tip portion thereof so as to entangle or engage the stranded wire W with the tip portion of the stranded wire binder 100 and then the stranded wire is released. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 16, the stranded wire binder 100 is swung about the tip portion thereof so as to entwist the stranded wire W.
Therefore, efficiency of binding operations is very low and its bind sometimes become loose depending on operators so that reliability of bind goes down. Further, such a binding operation necessitates a skilled technique considerably and therefore it causes a physical fatigue.